mianhae, yeobo
by K.Kira is Jung Jiyool Naepoppo
Summary: part 1 from 3, wonsung, mpreg, unlike don't read, bl
1. Chapter 1

**Siwon P.O.V**

" Won, Yesung mencarimu," ujar rekan satu bandku, Donghae. Aku bergegas menemuinya, menemui orang yang bernama Yesung, mau apa dia kemari? Dia mau semua orang tahu, apa rahasiaku, aish, dasar anak itu.

Kuhampiri sosok namja yang berdiri membelakangiku, rambutnya yang berwarna kecoklatan memancarkan aura tersendiri, apalagi jika ditambah dengan senyuman manisnya, apa yang barusan ku pikirkan?

" Sungie, sedang apa disini?" tanyaku sambil menepuk pundak kecilnya, kulihat ia sedikit tersentak, mungkin kaget. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum manis padaku,

" Aku mau memberikan contoh model jas yang kalian minta, tapi Donghae-hyung memintaku membicarakannya denganmu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum, kufikir ia kemari karena sesuatu yang belum boleh diketahui oleh orang banyak, kecuali orang-orang tertentu saja. " Kau mau kita membahasnya dimana Hyung?" lanjutnya.

" Di café itu saja, ayo." Aku menunjuk café yang lumayan sepi dan tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kami berdiri, kugandeng tangannya menuju café tersebut.

.

**Mianhae, Yeobo!**

**.**

**Seluruh cast yang Kira pakai hanya milik mereka sendiri, keluarga, dan Tuhan. ©**

**Superjunior milik ELF. Yesung itu punya Ku. (^.^)V ©**

**.**

**Cast : Choi Siwon 23 tahun, **

**Choi [Kim] Jong Woon (Yesung) 22 tahun, **

**Kim [Park] Jung Soo (Leeteuk) 47 tahun as Umma Yesung,**

**Kim Young Woon (kangin) 49 tahun as Appa Yesung,**

**Choi Minho 49 tahun as Siwon Appa,**

**Choi [Lee] Taemin 48 tahun as Siwon Umma,**

**.**

**Warnin' : general, M-Preg, OOC, OC, Don't Like Don't Read, typo(s),**

**.**

Setibanya di café, kami memilih tempat duduk dipojokan, bagaimanapun juga aku adalah seorang Publick figure, ditambah aku juga seorang Leader di Suju M[1]. Namaku Choi Siwon 23 tahun. Selain sebagai leader dan Drummer[2], aku juga menjadi model, bintang film dan Drama, bintang iklan juga.

Namja didepanku bernama Kim bukan tapi Choi Jong Woon, biasa dipanggil Yesung, usianya 22 tahun, dan dia designer pakaian yang kami mintai bantuan untuk membuatkan pakaian comback stage kami. Ia namja yang manis, ia juga telah sukses diusianya yang masih terbilang muda ini, sama sepertiku.

.

" Hyung, mau pesan apa?" dia menepukkan tangannya yang kecil didepan wajahku, membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

" Hot Cappucino saja," balasku singkat sambil melihat-lihat model design yang ia buat. Kulihat ia mengangguk paham dan memanggil waitress kemari.

" Kami pesan Hot Cappucino satu, dan milk shake strawbery satu." Setelah waitress itu pergi ia menatapku penuh tanya, " Hyung suka yang mana?"

" Aku suka yang ini," balasku sambil menunjuk salah satu designya, " Kira-kira warna apa yang cocok untuk model ini?" lanjutku.

" Itu," ucapnya sambil melihat gambar designnya, " Itu ada 2 Hyung. Yang pertama jas putih dengan tambahan warna biru, merah, atau hitam. Yang kedua hitam bengan tambahan putih atau merah. Mau yang mana Hyung?"

" Semuanya, tambahkan warna merah untuk aku, Zoumi, Kyuhyun,dan Donghae. Lalu untuk Henry, Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Eunhyuk tambahkan warna putih." Kataku, kulihat ia mencatat semuanya.

" Hyung, model aksennya akan kubuat berbeda untuk tiap orang, boleh kan?" tanyanya penuh harap, saat aku hendak mengiyakan perkataanya waitress tadi datang dan meletakkan minuman kami. Ia tersenyum sembari mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang waitress tadi.

Setelah waitress pergi, kukatakan kalau aku setuju saja, asalkan selesai tepat pada waktunya. Ia tersenyum senang, sungguh manis. " Hyung, aku kembali dulu, ada rapat dengan pemilik toserba."

" Nde, hati-hati dijalan, mau kuantar?"

" Ani, rapatnya di Restoran langganan kita semasa SMU, Hyung. Yang ada di ujung jalan itu," terangnya, aku ingat, kami biasa mampir kalau pulang sore karena rapat OSIS atau kegiatan eskul kami. Aku mengangguk dan ia berjalan keluar café.

.

"aku pulang," ucapku setibanya dirumah, kubuka pintu dan melangkah masuk kedalam rumahku, kulihat seseorang tertidur di sofa dengan TV yang masih menyala, pasti ia menungguku lagi. Kulirik jam di dinding, sudah lewat tengah malam rupanya.

Kudekati sosok yang tengah tertidur itu, ku angkat badan mungilnya dengan Bridal Style, aku teringat kenangan kami 3 tahun yang lalu, sudahlah. Kubawa ia ke kamar kami. Kuletakkan dengan hati-hati supaya ia tidak terbangun. Kupandangi wajahnya, masih sama, masih manis seperti dulu.

Ku kecup keningnya, kemudian tidur disampingnya sembari memelukknya, memeluk istriku, Choi Jong Woon.

**Siwon pov end**

.

**yesung pov**

" Hyung bangun, bukannya kalian mau syuting MV hari ini," ku bangunkan sosoknya, ku goyang-goyangkan badannya, namun dia tidak bangun juga. " SIWON HYUNG BANGUN! INI SUDAH JAM 7 PAGI, KAU MAU TERLAMBAT BEKERJA APA?" karena aku kesal setengah mati, akhirnya aku berteriak di dekat telinganya.

" Sungie, aku masih mengantuk." Balasnya sambil menaikkan selimut menutupi kepalanya. Aku kesal setengah mati sekarang.

" Hyung, kalau Hyung tidak bangun sekarang, aku akan pulang kerumah Appa dan Ummaku." Ancamku, setelah mengatakan ancamanku aku membuka lemari dan memasukkan beberapa pakaian kedalam koper milikku.

" Iya aku bangun," ucapnya tidak rela, lalu turun dari tempat tidur, kurasakan ada tangan kekar yang memelukku, " Jangan pergi, keluarkan lagi pakaian-pakaian itu." Aku tahu itu perintah, tapi aku tidak menurutinya. Toh pakaian-pakaian ini memang harus masuk koper.

" Aku tidak akan pergi, Hyung mandi sana, setelah itu sarapan, lalu berangkat kerja. Syutingnya dimulai jam 8 kan?" kurasakan ia mengangguk, " Pakaiannya sudah kutaruh di kamar mandi."

" Nde, tapi mana morning kiss-nya?" tanyanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku.

" Tidak ada morning kiss, sebelum Hyung mandi, Arra?" balasku, " Sudah sana mandi, setelah itu baru kuberi morning kiss." Titahku. Ia mengangguk sembari menggumamkan Arra, Arra. Dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

.

Hari ini adalah hari come back stage Siwon Hyung, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihatnya, mereka come back stage di MBC MUCORE[3]. Karena aku punya izin untuk back stage entrance, aku ingin menemui mereka seusai mereka tampil, mengucapkan selamat. Toh yang orang-orang tahu aku adalah sahabat sekaligus designer mereka.

Aku ingat, aku harus menelfon dan meminta bantuan Luna, " Halo, Luna, apa kau sibuk?"

"[tidak, kenapa oppa?]"

" Maukah kamu membuatkan design untuk SNSD?"

"[tentu saja mau, oppa. Tapi berapa tenggang waktu yang mereka berikan?]"

" 3 bulan,"

"[baiklah, aku akan membuatkannya untuk mereka.]"

"Gomawo saengi, anyeong."

"[cheon, oppa. Anyeong]"

'klik' kututup telephonku, aku senang karena Luna mau membantuku, sebaiknya aku bersiap, setengah jam lagi MBC MUCORE dimulai.

Aku sebaiknya membeikan mereka bibimbab, atau sup rumput laut, untuk merayakan come back pertama mereka. Aku tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Aku seperti orang gila saja.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga, aku senang sekali karena penampilan mereka ber-8 sempurna. Sebaiknya aku menemui mereka sekarang, karena 35 menit lagi akan ada rapat dengan pemilik toserba lagi, dasar pemimpin yang kurang kerjaan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju belakang panggung, dikedua tanganku membawa beberapa kaleng soda dan makanan untuk mereka. Aku tiba ditempat mereka beristirahat. Kusapa mereka semua. " Anyeong Hyungdeul, Siwon Hyung kemana?"

" Anyeong Sungie," balas mereka hampir bersamaan.

" Kau membawa apa, Sungie?" tanya Sungmin Hyung.

" Ini makanan dan soda untuk merayakan come back stage pertama kalian, dan dimana Siwon Hyung?" ku serahkan makanan dan minuman kepada Sungmin Hyung.

Kyuhyun menjawab, " Siwon?" aku mengangguk. "Tadi kulihat ia berjalan ke arah sana." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kearah utara.

" Gomawo, aku pergi dulu." Aku lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan menuju tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Kyuhyun tadi.

.

Kubalas sapaan orang-orang yang menyapaku, mereka mengenalku rupanya. Apa mereka juga memakai pakaian dari butikku, mungkin saja. Aku harus mencari Siwon Hyung dan mengucapkan selamat, aku tahu ia akan sangat sibuk, dan mungkin akan pulang sangat pagi, makanya aku ingin mengucapkannya sekarang. Toh aku besok harus ke Jepang, ada sedikit masalah dengan cabangku disana. Aku sekalian pamit saja, belum tentu ia pulang ke rumah, siapa tahu Siwon Hyung menginap di Dormnya.

Itu Siwon Hyung, aku melebarkan senyumku dan melangkah mendekati sosok namja yang sangat kurindukan, padahal kami berpisah baru beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sedang apa ia disini? Eh, kenapa dia menunduk? Apa itu? Itu kaki seseorang, tapi siapa?

Aku berjalan semakin dekat dengan Siwon Hyung, tapi aku kaget karena melihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak pantas untuk disaksikan anak berusia dibawah 17 tahun. Aku melihatnya, melihat suamiku sendiri tengah mencium seorang namja yang cantik, dengan bernafsu dan sangat panas.

Aku menahan air mata tengah berkumpul di pelupuk mataku, ku pejamkan mataku dan ku hembuskan nafas dengan keras. " Hyung sedang apa?" ku coba untuk tersenyum. Ku lihat mereka kaget dan segera melepaskan pagutan mereka.

" Sungie, sedang apa disini?" Tanyanya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya, aku tahu dia, aku tahu saat dia melakukan hal itu ia tengah gugup, atau ketakutan.

" Aku yang bertanya duluan Hyung, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" ucapku, aku masih mencoba tenang, mencoba agar suara ku tidak bergetar, dan mencoba agar air mataku yang ku tahan tidak tumpah dihadapan mereka.

" Kami hanya membicarakan masalah featuring, ya featuring."

" Featuring? Kau bohong Hyung, kau tengah berciuman dengannya kan! Aku melihatnya Hyung, jadi jangan berbohong padaku. Kau tahu dengan pasti, aku benci dibohongi apalagi dikhianati."

"…."

" Kenapa diam Hyung, kau mengakuinya? Asal kau tahu Hyung, selama ini aku tahan Hyung menyembunyikan pernikahan kita selama 3 tahun, aku tahan saat Hyung mempunyai skandal dengan beberapa yeoja maupun namja, aku tahan walaupun kau jarang mengatakan cinta. Aku tahan Hyung. Tapi kali ini aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku sudah lelah dan muak dengan semua ini."

" Mianhae Sungie, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencium Kibum, apalagi membohongi dan mengkhianatimu, Sungie." Ucapnya memelas.

" Cukup Hyung!" kuhela nafasku lalu melanjutkan perkataanku, " Aku akan menyerahkan surat gugatan cerai kita besok, Hyung. Aku pergi dan jangan mencariku." Ucapku lalu pergi meninggalkan Siwon Hyung yang terlihat Shock dan Kibum yang terlihat sangat bersalah.

Aku berlari keluar tidak ku hiraukan panggilan Hyungdeul padaku, aku terlalu sakit, hatiku yang sudah retak, sekarang hancur berkeping-keping. Hancur karena suamiku sendiri, sungguh sangat menyakitkan.

.

**T.B.C**

**.**

**a/n: ini fic tercipta saat Yeppa mengupload Photo Wonppa di akun Twitternya. Dan untuk usia yang Kira bikin usia Uke dibawah usia Seme, mohon jangan Protes ya. Terus Kira juga bosen kalau Minho yang jadi anaknya Siwon, sekali-kali bikin Minho jadi ayahnya Siwon gag papa kan.**

**[1] : Siwon pernah jadi Drummer saat SS, tapi Kira lupa SS yang keberapa.**

**[2] : disini Suju M bukan Boy Band, melainkan Band.**

**[3] : MBC Music Core.**

**.**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, dan Kira minta maaf kalau ada Typo disana sini. ^^**

**Salam,**

**정다빈****/ ****내포뽀 ****/ ****血液****キラ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hangeng P.O.V**

Jepang, aku dijepang lagi, sudah lama sekali semenjak baba dan mama bercerai, dan baba menikah lagi. Semenjak itu kehidupanku berubah. Baba dan istri barunya seringkali mengacuhkanku. Aku benci mereka, aku muak menjadi bagian dari hidup mereka. Seandainya, mama masih hidup, aku lebih memilih hidup dengan mama, walaupun tanpa harta yang berlimpah , tetapi aku yakin mama akan memberiku kasih sayang yang berlimpah. Sudahlah, kenapa aku jadi mengingat masa lalu.

Hanya satu orang yang bias menerimaku apa adanya. Ia kekasihku, namanya Kim Heechul. Tetapi, sangat disayangkan sekarang ia terngha tertidur lelap di rumah sakit, diantara hidup dan mati.

Dia menyuruhku untuk menolong sepupunya yang sedang kesusahan di negeri sakura ini, aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu tahu siapa nama dan seprti apa rupa dari sepupu Heechul menyuruhku lewat mimpi, walaupun hanya lewat mimpi tetapi aku sangat yakin ia benar, sepupunya pasti sedang kesusahan disini.

Sebenarnya berat untuk meninggalkan Chullie dan terbang kemari, tapi apa boleh buat, aku hanya berharap saat aku kembalike China nanti ia telah bangun dari tidur lelapnya.

'bruk'

" Akh… Perutku" aku mendengar erangan dari belakang tubuhku. Ku balikkan badanku dan mendapati sesosok wanita, bukan tapi sesosok pria yang tengah mengerang kesakitan sembari memegangi perutnya. Aku kaget dab khawatir, aku langsung menggendongnya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Aku semakin khawatir saat ia berhenti menggerang kesakitan, dan ternyata ia pingsan. Ya Tuhan semoga ia baik-baik saja. Ku pacu langkahku semakin cepat menuju Rumah sakit terdekat.

Setelah berlari kesana-kemari, akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah klinik di ujung taman ini. Aku menyerahkan pemuda ini kepada perawat yang bekerja di klinik ini. Aku sedikit lega, karena ia sudah berada di tempat yang tepat.

" Apakah anda keluarga pasien?" suara seorang dokter menyadarkanku dari lamunan tentang aku dan kekasihku. Aku mengangguk dan mengatakan kalau pemuda tadi adik sepupuku. Aku pun bingung kenapa aku mengakui namja yang baru saja aku temui tadi sebagai sepupuku.

" Begini Tan-san, adik anda saat ini tengah mengandung. Saya tahu hal ini mungkin membuat anda kaget dan sulit untuk menerimanya, tetapi inilah kenyataan yang haru keluarga anda terima, dan bayi itu merupakan suatu anugerah yang Tuhan berikan kepada adik anda, " jelas sang dokter.

" Hai', saya bisa menerinya, tnanganku juga pernah mengandung, dan dia pria." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

" Namun, kandungan adik anda sangat lemah Tan-san. Kalau tidak berhati-hati bisa saja keguguran." Penjelasan dokter ini membuatku shock.

" Hai' arigatou gozaimasu."

" Douita Tan-san, itu sudah tugas saya. Jaga adik anda, jangan sampai dia stress dan terjatuh!" pesan sang dokter kepadaku, akupun mengagguk tanda meng iyakan perkataannya,

*#*

Ternyata pertemuan kami tidak hanya sebatas itu saja, ternyata kami tinggal di apartement yang sama, kamar kamipun bersebelahan. Suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan.

Beberapa minggu ini kami selalu bersama, dia menceritakan kisah hidupnya yang menyesihkan. Dan aku juga tahu ternyata dia adalah sepupu Chulie yang selama ini aku cari. Aku tahu karena dia menceritakan sosok kakak yang persis sama seperti Chullie, walaupun ia tidak menyebutkan siapa nama kakaknya itu, tetapi aku yakin itu pasti Chullie.

Mungkin nanti aku akan member tahunya siapa aku sebenarnya. Beruntung aku membawa semua foto dan vieo kenanganku bersama Chullie. Aku yakin ia pasti akan percaya jika aku memperlihatkan bukti-bukti itu.

" Hai." Sapaku pada Yesung.

" Hai Ge!" balasnya, " Ada apa Ge? Tumben gege mampir pagi-pagi begini?" tanyanya heran.

" Memangnya tidak boleh aku mampir pagi-pagi?" kulihat dia menggeleng, " Gege Cuma mau menepati janji Gege, bukannya Gege pernah berjanji akan menceritakan tentang kekasih Gege yang ada di China?" balasku.

" Ah…. Iya aku ingat sekarang. Hehe… cepat ge ceritakan, aku penasaran?" dia tertawa gugup dan mengusap-usap lehernya.

" kau tidak menyuruh gege masuk? Kau yakin kita akan berdiri dan bercerita disini?" tanyaku pada Yesung.

" oh iya ge, mianhe, ayo masuk," dia menarik tanganku dengan semangat yang membara -_-

…

" Begini, namja, kekasihku seorang namja. Ia orang Korea sama sepertimu. Dia dan orang tuanya tinggal di Chinia karena ada pekerjaan yang mengharuskan mereka menetap di sana. Namun saying kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan beberapa taun yang lalu." Aku memulai ceritaku, aku lihat ia hanya diam saja, sepertinya ia berusaha menungguku selesai bercerita baru bertanya, ia juga mulai terisak saat aku menceritakan tentang kematian kedua orang tua Chullie.

" Kau tahu, kami saling mencintai, dia sempat terpuruk karena kematian kedua orang tuanya, tapi dia sudah bisa menerima kematian kedua orang tuanya, beberapa bulan yang lalu ia mengatakan padaku kalau ia tengah mengandung anak kami, kau tahu Yesung? Aku bahagia sekali mendengarnya, aku akan mempunyai anak dari orang yang aku cintai,"

" Namun kebahagiaanku harus berhenti sekitar lima bulan yang lalu, kekasihku mengalami kecelakaan dan membuat kami harus kehilangan baby kami, dan yang lebih parah kecelakaan itu membuat kekasihku koma hingga saat ini. Kau tahu Yesung? Saat kau menceritan kakkmu aku teriingat kekasihku itu, dia mirip sekali dengan kekasihku."

Kuakhiri ceritaku, ia measih sesenggukan karena mendengar cerita sedihku, " Kau mau melihat fotonya?" aku bertanya. Kulhat ia mengangguk lemah. Kukeluarkan dompetku an mengambil secarik foto dari dalamnya. Kuberikan foto itu kepada Yesung. Ia terkejut saat melihat foto kekasihku, dan dia menggumamkan nama 'Heebongie hyung'

" Dimana Heebongie Hyung ge? Hiks… dimana dia ge? Katakana bagai mana keadaaanya?" dia menagis semakin keras dan memeluk foto Chullie.

" Dia, Dia ada di China, dia mmintaku untuk menjagamu di sini, itulah sebabnya aku di Jepang" jawabku.

Dia kaget, aku tahu dan aku sudah memprediksinya " Bagaimana bisa ge? Kau bilang Heebongie hyungku sedang koma?"

" dia mendatangiku lewat mimpi," lalu aku menceritakan mimpiku padanya.

**END OF HANGENG P.O.V**

** Seoul**

Namja tampan nan kekar tengah mengerang frustasi ki kamar sebuah apartement mewah yang selama ini ia tinggali bersama istrinya, Yesung, namja tadi bernama Siwon, Choi Siwon.

" Yoboseo Kyu, kau harus membantuku menemukan Sungie Kyu, aku khawatir padanya!"

"…."

" Ne, jepang, Jeju, Cheonsa, Busan, kenapa meamangnya?"

"…."

" Menurutmu begitu?"

"…."

" baiklah aku akan memeriksanya, terimakasih sarannya ya."

"…."

**Siwon P.O.V**

Setelah Kyuhyun menyuruhku ketempat-tempat yang bisa Yesung datangi dulu sebelum kami menikah, aku menyuruh beberapa anak buahku untuk mencari tahu dimana Yesung berada. Dan setelah beberapa hari aku menyuruh mereka, mereka memberitahuku kalau Yesung tenagh berada di Jepang.

Setelah mendapat informasi, aku menghubungi managerku dan meminta izin cuti selama beberapa hari. Setelah mendapatkan izin yang susah payah aku dapatkan, aku langsung take off ke bandara narita Jepang,

Hanya 1 tempat yang aku yakini Yesung tinggali. Apartemen sederhana kami, kami sering kali pergi ke jepang, dan itu membuat kami membeli apartemen di kota Nara ini, dan setiap kami ke jepang kami akan tinggal disini.

Sungie kumohon maafkan aku, dan kembalilah padaku, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Sungie,

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan, akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu apartemen kami, aku langsung memasukkan kode pintunya dan… Voila ia tidsak mengganti kodenya.

" Sungie" teriakku

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau menolak bercerai?" dia langsung menberondongku dengan pertanyaan yang sudah aku perkirakan.

" Aku mencarimu, aku merindukanmu, dan aku mencintaimu. Tidak ada alas an untuk kita berceai baby, ' balasku.

" Tidak! Kau bohong! Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, kau sudah berselingkuh dengan Kim Kibum. Kau… kau… aish…" ia berteriak teriak sembari menunjuk wajahku dengan jariya.

" Aku tidak berselingkuh Baby, kau harus percaya padaku. Kibum itu kekasih Changmin, Baby."

" Bohong, kalau tidak selingkuh apa namanya? Kau berciuman dengan mantan kekasihmu, padahal kau sudah menikah dengan ku!"

" itu karena…."

TBC

RNR YA…..

MIAN BUAT SENUA REVIEW YANG BELUM TERBALAS, TAPI KIRA BAHAGIA KALIAN MENUNGGU FF INI, KIRA SUDAH MEMBACA SEMUA REVIEW KALIAN, TAPI MAAF KIRA BELUM BISA MEMBALASNYA..

MAAF KALAU FF INI MENGECEWAKAN, KIRA MEMBUATNYA DISAAT KIRA LAGI SEBEL SAMA DOSEN KIRA, YANG DENAGN TEGANYA MEMBERI KIRA TUGAS SETUMPUK, PADAHAL INI BARU AWAL KULIAH….

KIRA MOHON REVIEWNYA YA, UTUK CHAP DEPAN ADALAH CHAP TERAKHIR,


End file.
